


The Forbidden Unknown

by DragonRose35



Series: The Forbidden Series [1]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Explicit Sexual Content, Genderbent Aloy, M/M, Machines have Cocks, Mildly Dubious Consent, Purely Self-Indulgent Sexual Content, Sex with a Machine, Yes Aloy is Male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: (Genderbent)-Aloy has a habit of getting himself into trouble. Rost knew this. Everyone in the village knew this. Even Aloy himself knew this.That doesn't stop him from actively seeking trouble out from time to time, however.This probably won't either.





	The Forbidden Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, if you didn't read the tags- and I don't see why you wouldn't have- you should know that Aloy is male in this. As in he is not a girl, but a boy. He has a cock and not a vagina. And also, he has sex with a machine. *snickers* So...
> 
> Anyway, I would really like to hear your guys' opinions on this. Well, not the bad ones, cause I already know I'm going to Hell for this purely self-indulgent piece of shit. *laughs*
> 
> But like, one night I couldn't help but wonder about some what-if's and that somehow evolved into this.
> 
> Machines with cocks and an actual logical explanation for that, instead of it just being random shit that doesn't belong~ *grins cheekily*
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~
> 
> And let me know if you'd be interested in some more~? Comments and Kudos are well-appreciated~!
> 
> ~ D.C.

Aloy had always been warned of the dangers of the machines, ever since he was a young lad. Even before he found that trinket in that old ruin, and even now, older and wiser and able to fend for himself. He didn’t know why Rost worried so much though, when they both knew Aloy could handle himself out in the wilds. Striders were easy to take out when he had a precision bow and they stayed in one place while they grazed. Watchers, though a little more difficult, were also easy, if you aimed for their eye while staying hidden in the tall grass.

Scrappers were… more  _ difficult _ given their ability to detect you when they sent out a data blast from their radar. And it took more arrows, but Aloy hasn’t died yet, so that’s at least something, right?

Aloy was fifteen when he first discovered a forbidden side to the machines no one else had seen before. Or Rost would never have allowed Aloy to get close to one on his own…

-0-

Aloy grinned sharply, his long red hair tied in a braid that ended at the small of his back, as he crouched low in the grass, bow drawn, arrow loose in his hand. He was tracking a stray Strider that had wandered from its herd, and was so far in luck of it being entirely alone. With the Strider’s back turned towards him, the young outcast notched the arrow in his bow, drawing it tight as he aimed it at the canister at the Strider’s back.

Taking in a slow, deep breath, Aloy closed his eyes for a moment to clear his mind, before opening them again, ready to release the arrow, only to flinch away when he saw a Watcher from the corner of his eyes. It was far  _ closer _ than he thought it had been, and he cursed himself for not paying enough attention to his surroundings.

That single moment of distraction, however, had caused him to loose the arrow, his hands slipping and the arrow fired, hitting the Strider’s leg and causing it to bellow out loudly, rearing back before it fled in the distance.

Aloy’s eyes widened as he watched and he made to chase it, before he remembered the Watcher. When he turned his attention back to the two-legged machine, his breath caught when he saw the yellow lighted lens turning  _ red _ as the machine was looking directly at  _ him _ . “O-oh  _ shit _ …!” he cursed, on edge immediately, and when the Watcher leapt at him, he rolled out of the way quickly.

He was shocked at how  _ quickly _ the Watcher had gotten agitated, as they usually didn’t become alerted until there was a  _ reason _ to be. That wasn’t usually until a Strider or Scrapper was killed or a few arrows had fired in their general field of vision.

The Watcher had crashed into the tall grass, before quickly rounding on Aloy once more and the teenager chose, wisely, to flee. Scrambling from the grass, he took off in a random direction, jumping over logs and rocks and ducking under low hanging branches as the Watcher chased him.

Aloy wasn’t sure how long he ran, but it was far longer than it normally took him to evade an angry machine, and he was becoming tired. That much was evident when he nearly tripped on a large stick… only to  _ actually _ trip on a large rock and he cried out when he landed in the underbrush of the thick forested area he found himself in. The ground was cold and stiff, but the grass and flora were flourishing despite this.

When Aloy heard a sharp hiss behind him, he twisted around, attempting to ready his bow, only to shout when it was knocked from his hands, thrown several feet away, into some thick bushes in the distance. The Watcher had taken advantage of its fallen foe, looming over Aloy dangerously, screeching at him, red lens bright and angry. When Aloy made to roll over and crawl away, the Watcher had pinned him- on his stomach and chest- against the ground, sharp metal talons tearing at the cloth he wore on his slim form.

Crying out when those talons nicked the sensitive skin of the inside of his thighs, he jerked away, but was helpless, even as he struggled. He cared little that he was  _ exposed _ , wearing no small-clothes beneath his trousers as it wasn’t that cold out yet. He  _ did _ care about dying, however, and was entirely unaware any alternative motive existed for chasing him down and pinning him to the ground.

At least not until he felt something slick and wet and  _ hot _ against his ass and he hissed sharply, flinching away. “Wh-wha-!?” he twisted around to try and see what was going on, and his eyes went wide when he saw what he did.

From the machine’s underside, something long and  _ thick _ emerged, as metal and wires forged together to create-  _ oh fuck _ , All-Mother help him.

Aloy was frozen with both fear and wonder as he saw the mechanical cock and he swallowed hard, realizing this beast’s intentions. It wanted not to  _ kill _ him, though he had no idea  _ why _ , but instead to  _ use _ him. Like he had once saw adult male Nora do with other adult  _ female _ Nora and- “W-wait! I-I’m not a female! Y-you can’t-!” he tried to protest, like the machine could understand reason, but his words were cut off with a pained shout as the machine pressed close and stuck its mechanical cock into his virgin hole.

The metal was biting, but smooth, and  _ hot _ , like the oil it secreted. It almost  _ burned _ , but the pain came from the penetration, more than the heat that came with it. The machine was ruthless as it used him, thrusting in and out of Aloy’s oil and blood-slick hole. His walls stretching impossibly around it’s thick girth.

With every thrust came more  _ heat _ , that quickly turned the experience from pain to impossible  _ pleasure _ , though Aloy had no idea  _ how _ . It filled him with shame- and more  _ wonder _ \- to find that he was becoming  _ aroused _ through this forbidden act. That he was aroused from being  _ fucked _ by a  _ machine _ . A sentient one, surely, but a machine nonetheless.

The machine cared little about him though- not the fact that he was not a female, nor the fact that he was no longer crying in pain, but in pleasure. All it cared about was using his body for its own release.

Even now, while being fucked within an inch of his life, Aloy wondered just  _ how _ a machine  _ could _ fuck. He had no idea that they even had  _ genders _ , let alone the parts to prove that. But, the evidence was buried balls-deep within him- a strange turn of phrase, given the machine had none to speak of. Just a long, thick hot metal cock.

Now Aloy was moaning without abandon, pushing back against every thrust, the oil hot and slick and the sounds coming from their rough coupling obscene even to his own ears, causing him to blush like the virgin he was. His own cock was hot and hard and aching, leaking onto the ground, and it only took a few more thrusts before he was cumming, untouched- spilling against the ground with hot, thick pearly strands.

As his walls constricted ever tighter around the machine’s cock, the metal inside of him seemed to tighten before expanding- only a small bit, but  _ enough _ to feel it- before Aloy felt himself being  _ filled _ with thick, scorching oil, like the machine was cumming too.

It filled him with something akin to the rush he got when hunting. And he could no longer say he was ashamed, as lust and arousal still coursed, thick, through his body. Whatever was in that oil- he realized- had done its job of making him pliant and wanton for  _ more _ .

When the machine had pulled away, Aloy let out a keening whine, pushing back, but was helpless as the Watcher seemed to be done with him. That metal cock had folded back into the machine’s body, though oil still dripped occasionally from where it had receded, and with its release, the Watcher turned and left the young Outcast, barren of trousers and leaking hot oil still.

Whimpering quietly, the young hunter turned over on his back, taking several moments to calm himself- and the lust still coursing through him. When his heart stopped racing, his finally made to stand, wobbling slightly on unsteady legs, before he grimaced when he felt slick running down his legs now, soaking what remained of his leggings.

Reaching down, he ran his fingers through the oil, before bringing it up to eye-level and he eyed it curiously. As a second thought, he turned on the focus to see if it would tell him anything, and was rewarded with the informational text of the old ones-  **_“Aphrodisiac oil secreted from machines when in a highly vulnerable state. Machines will seek out living creatures to release this pent up energy, or risk damaging themselves if they do not. Avoid oil tracks when possible. Do not engage these highly hostile machines.”_ **

Aloy smirked to himself, green eyes glittering like they did whenever the chance to explore something new and foreign and  _ forbidden _ was offered. “Well…  _ this _ will be  _ fun _ ~”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone~! Check out the new Tumblr I decided to make for this series~! *purrs*
> 
> https://silvermetalhorizon.tumblr.com/
> 
> ~ D.C.


End file.
